Savior and a blessing
by Ms. Marauder-Cullen
Summary: It’s sixth year and Hogwarts was attacked. Bill gets attacked by Fenrir Greyback and is saved by a rather unlikely person. Deathly Hallows has not happened. The Half-Blood Prince did happen except I changed it around some to work better. OOC maybe?


_**Savior and a Blessing**_

_Summary: __It's sixth year and Hogwarts was attacked. Bill gets attacked by Fenrir Greyback and is saved by a rather unlikely person. Deathly Hallows has not happened. The Half-Blood Prince did happen except I changed it around some to work better. OOC (maybe?)_

_Genre:__ Drama/Suspense/Romance/General_

_Pairing:__ Hermione Granger & Bill Weasley_

_

* * *

_

It was Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts and like every year it was eventful. What with the attacks on a few of the students and everything else that goes on. You could say that she was very stressed and needed someone to talk to. As she went through a list of possible people to owl she could only think of one person that would take the time to listen and write back. She couldn't talk to anyone at Hogwarts, and most of the Weasley's were busy, Victor was to far away so she decided to owl Bill Weasley.

Over the last few summers they had begun to get closer and talk more. He had told her this time that if she needed a friend or a shoulder to cry on or just some support that she could owl him. And that's what she needed.

She sat down at a table in the common room and began to write to Bill asking him if he would mind her writing to him, and to please reply soon.

-

Bill was sitting at his work place at Gringotts and was currently bored out of him mind. He had completed all his work and didn't know what to do. It was times like these that he missed being a Curse-breaker. That job was garneted to never be a bore.

He had just decided to get a bite to eat when he saw a brown owl swooping down beside him. He took the letter from it and gave it a treat and some water, it hooted a thanks and took off.

He then took the letter and turned it over to see who it was from. To his surprise it was from Hermione. He felt his heart beat faster and his pulse pick up at the thought of her and quickly opened the letter. He had had a small crush on her for awhile and now it had become something more, even though he was currently dating Fleur.

He opened the letter and started to read it. He was surprised again to find that she was requesting to write to him. He finished the letter and took out some fresh parchment and wrote back to her saying it would be fine. Then he called an owl over and told it to take it to Hermione.

-

When Hermione arrived back from classes and prefect duties she was surprised to find an owl sitting over at the desk where she usually sat. She walked over and sat her bag down and took the letter from it after giving it a treat and some water. It hooted a thanks and took off.

She then sat down and began to read the letter. She was relieved to find that Bill had been able and willing to write to her. She had been harboring a crush on him for awhile now. As she got up to head to bed she had a smile on her face and images of the oldest Weasley in her head. This was going to be a good year after all.

-

As the year progressed and the letters were exchanged the two found themselves becoming closer and closer. In one of the letters Hermione had told Bill about Ron and Lavender.

When Bill wrote back he told her how he and Fleur had been having problems and that he wasn't really sure he liked her the way everyone thought he did. She had become clingy and possessive of him and he hated women like that. He also said that in result of that he'd become distant and they fought all the time.

Hermione knew that she should feel bad for them but she felt giddy and like she was floating on a could when she heard that. It was then that she knew that she liked him more than a brother and she would do anything to help him or for him.

-

As the months passed and changed June came around. On one night during dinner Hermione noticed that Dumbledore was not there and neither was Harry. Before she began to worry she remembered that they were having a 'lesson' tonight. When they went back to the common room and he still was not back she began to really worry because they were usually back by now.

She had the Marauder's Map in her pocket and kept checking on it. They had alerted the members of the D.A. and had taken the Felix Felicis and were now just waiting and watching for something to happen. Just as Harry had told them.

-

After patrolling the halls of the castle for awhile and no sign of trouble she looked down at the map and saw many tiny dots begin to move in towards the castle. She let out a gasp that caused the people with her to spin around and look at her. She looked up at them and said "The Order is here." Then when she looked back at the map she saw even more tiny dots and said "Oh my God!"

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked nervously.

"Death Eaters. They came after the Order and I don't think they know! We have to warn the others and the students aren't safe, half of them aren't even able to fight!" Hermione practically yelled.

With that said she and the others took off, each on a mission. Ron and Ginny went to warn the teachers and help get the students out safely. While she and the others took off for the grounds of Hogwarts. She sent her patronus off ahead of her with a message to the Order members hoping and praying that it got there before anything happened.

What none of them knew was that there were already some Death Eaters already in the school that no one knew about.

-

When she and the others got out of the castle they each took off in different directions, some running head long into the fight and others running into the shadows to have a hidden advantage over their opponents.

Hermione was relieved to see that it seemed her patronus had helped, and breathed a sigh of relief before she started to fight.

She had just stunned her opponent and was looking around for another when she saw red and green flashes and muffled growling and yelling coming from behind a wall.

Hermione cautiously made her way closer to the noise and peaked around the corner. What she saw made her breathe catch in her throat.

Bill was down on the ground wandless and Fenrir Greyback was standing over him. He bent down and picked him up by the neck and raised his hand and hit him across the face then punched him in the gut. When he drew back he thrust Bill into the wall, that he then slide down. Bill was coughing up blood and there was some was running down his face from where Greyback had slashed him. Greyback then made a move to finish him off when Hermione shouted the first spell she could think of causing him to go flying backwards.

-

Bill was at work getting ready to leave for his flat he shared with Fleur when an owl flew up to him. He put his stuff down and took the letter from the bird. He opened it up to find a letter from Hermione inside. It told him all that she knew about what was going on at Hogwarts at that time. About Harry and Dumbledore not being there to help, how they were patrolling the halls, and that he should be on the look out and to please be careful.

Right as he finished the letter his wand began to glow and shake slightly alerting him that there was trouble and that the Order needed him. He picked it up off the table and a picture of Hogwarts flashed in his mind telling him where to go. He then apparated away leaving his stuff, all thoughts about going to his flat and of Fleur forgotten.

When he arrived in Hogsmeade he took off for Hogwarts. When he got onto the grounds of Hogwarts he was immediately on alert. He glanced around to see that other Order members had arrived and were like him surveying the surrounding area. Just as they were getting ready to head up to the castle they noticed that lights all through out Hogwarts were coming on and saw figures hurrying past the windows.

Then they spotted a silver like thing running towards them at full speed. They noticed it was a patronus and realized that one of the Order members must have sent it because no one else knew how to send messages that way. It came to an abrupt halt a said in a shaky but determined voice that Death Eaters were there, they had saw them, and they were advancing towards them and the school.

Just as the voice said this they could feel rather than see the magic, protection spells, and wards surrounding the school becoming more powerful. Just then they heard a voice cry out in the darkness and bright jets of light shooting towards them. They all spun around and saw the Death Eaters coming out of the darkness. Each started firing away at them.

Just as things were starting to get fired up they noticed about half of the students charging out and rushing into the fight. Bill didn't have time to ponder this and who was fighting because just then a jet of green light barley missed his left ear.

After he had fought off all three of his opponents he stopped for a moment to catch his breath when he saw some of the younger ones fighting Greyback single handedly and he rushed over to help. The younger ones seeing Bill, took off to fight someone else, leaving Greyback to Bill.

Bill and Greyback faced off, each showing no mercy towards the other. The duel quickly became ruthless and bloody. They were firing off spells not stopping to see if they hit the target. Finally after ten long minutes Bill was knocked down to the ground and had dropped his wand.

Greyback reached down and picked him up by the neck and raised his hand and hit him then punched him in the gut. When he drew back he thrust Bill into the wall causing him to lose his breath. As he lay against the wall he started to cough up blood and noticed there was some running down his face were Greyback had got him.

As Greyback moved to stand over him to finish him he realized that he was going to die. He thought about the saying your life flashes before your eyes before you die. He thought 'well it is true…' Thoughts of how things could have been had circumstances been different lead his thoughts to Hermione. The way she looked, laughed, smiled, how her brow furrowed in thought, how….how…. How he never told her how he truly felt. That he'd liked her for awhile now. And…and….that he'd never see her again.

With that thought in his mind Bill closed his eyes as he thought

'At least I can die with her face in my mind, my heart.' He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen. After a moment he opened them to see Greyback go flying into the air with Hermione standing near him. She was breathing heavily and looked close to breaking down. As she looks over to you, you felt yourself slipping away from her into a dark abyss. You murmur softly "Hermione…" sliding even farther down the wall before passing out cold.

-

As you moved closer towards Bill you hear him murmur softly "Hermione…." before he passed out cold. You let out a startled gasp and move closer, you reach up to your neck and pull off the necklace you are wearing and put it around Bill's neck. Then you turn away from him and move towards Greyback determined to keep Bill from more harm.

As you get closer to Greyback you can smell sweat and blood emanating off of him. When you reach him he gets up and stares at you, his yellow eyes gleaming dangerously. He takes out his wand and smiles evilly at you and says in a grizzly voice, "Well this should be fun." Then he and you start in a fierce duel.

You know that you've been at it awhile now because it has gotten quieter and darker. You can feel your body getting weaker by the minute from the concentration, hunger, and some of the spells Greyback threw at you.

You glance away from him just for a split second and when you turn back to him you see him flying towards you arms outstretched. He is right above you when you finally gain control of your limbs. You fire a burning spell at him right when his hand comes out and gets you across the stomach while the other gets you across the head.

Before you fall to the ground you see him grab his shoulder in pain as his skin turns black and red. He lets out a roar of pain and frustration. Then he looks down at you and says viciously "I'll finish you and your little friend latter girly." And then he was gone.

You look around wildly for him before letting your head fall back exhausted. Then you send up red sparks with your wand letting people know you are there. After doing this you start to slowly crawl towards Bill but have to stop because the pain in your head and stomach is too much. With your head reeling and stomach throbbing you lay still and wait for someone to find you.

-

"Hey Remus what was that?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked his friend.

"I'm not sure. Lets go check it out." Remus Lupin replied.

Together they walked towards where they saw the sparks come from.

Once they rounded the side of the wall and got closer they saw Bill laying against the wall. Remus got to him first and reached out to find a pulse but drew back after letting out a sharp intake of breath. Kingsley leaned down next to him and said "What's wrong Remus?"

Remus looked up at him and said, "I can't touch him without getting burned. He's got a necklace on that repels werewolves. They're really rare but my question is where did he get it?"

Kingsley looked at Remus a second then said "I'll take Bill to the Hospital Wing, go see if there is anyone else."

"Ok, I'll meet up with you later then." And with that Kingsley levitated Bill up to the castle, with a spell to keep his neck and back straight. Leaving Remus search for more people.

He had gone a few feet when he heard a soft groan coming from his left. He walked cautiously nearer and as he did he could smell blood. When he reached the figure, Remus lit his wand and knelt down next to them. He checked for a pulse and found that they had one but it was slightly slower than he would have liked. Then he moved his wand up towards the persons face and when he saw it he gasped and dropped the wand causing it to go out. The person was Hermione Granger.

Remus quickly murmured some spells to see if it was safe to move her and where her injuries were the most severe. As he was doing this Hermione let out a groan and murmured something incoherent. Remus bent down closer to her face and whispered in her ear, "It's okay Hermione. Your safe now. It's just me, Remus." As he pulled back he saw her smile slightly then grimace in pain. After some more spells he gently picked her up and started off towards the castle, with long strides and quick movements.

-

When Kingsley got to the Hospital Wing he put Bill on the bed and then yelled "Pomfrey! Pomfrey! Get in here quickly! I've got someone!"

Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room when she heard Kingsley yelling and rushed over to him and Bill when she saw them. She hastily took out her wand and began murmuring spells on Bill. As she was doing this she turned to Kingsley and said "What happened to him?" Kingsley told her briefly what he thought happened and how they had found him. Then he took off to inform and contact the Weasley family.

-

After a few minutes the Weasley's followed closely by Harry came in to the infirmary demanding to know how Bill was and what had happened. Madam Pomfrey explained to them what Kingsley had told her. While she told them this Molly Weasley took the ointment from her and began cleaning Bill's wounds. After she had finished Arthur Weasley spoke up and said "But how did Bill get a necklace like that? It had to have cost a fortune and he didn't mention it to any of us."

Madam Pomfrey looked at him a moment and said "I don't know Arthur. All I can say is your son is very lucky and must have someone special watching over him. Someone who knew about werewolves, what this stone did and how to use it. And I'm afraid to say it but whoever put it around his neck saved his life." After she finished this Molly burst into tears and Arthur went over to comfort her.

As the adults were talking, Harry pulled Ron off to the side and said "Does the person who Pomfrey said saved Bill sound familiar to you? The way she described them and said they would know a lot about werewolves and such?"

Ron looked at him a moment and said "No, should it?"

"Yes it should! It sounds exactly like something Hermione would know and do!" Harry said in a dramatic whisper.

Ron's eyes were wide as he said "Your right! I can't believe I didn't think of it Harry. It does sound like Mione."

Harry nodded before going silent a moment and then said, "Speaking of Hermione you haven't seen her have you?"

Ron shook his head as he said "No mate I haven't seen her since we split up in the corridor. Do think we should say something?"

"I don't know. If she doesn't show up in five minutes then we can tell someone." Harry said with a nervous edge to his voice.

They made to move towards some of the chairs near the family when the doors burst open to revel a disheveled Remus carrying a limp figure in his arms. Madam Pomfrey looked up ready to yell at the person who dared disturb her resting patient but when she saw who was there and what they were holding she let a small shout.

Remus looked at her as he stood in the door way and said "Where do you want her?"

Madam Pomfrey collected herself and pointed to one of the more private beds close to the back away from Bill.

Remus hurried over to the bed and gently placed Hermione on it. She let out a moan but didn't protest. Pomfrey then got to the bed and pulled the curtains shut while she started the spells to check her. As she was doing this she asked Remus to tell her what had happened. Remus said all he knew about it. After he finished Pomfrey turned to him and said "So it was Greyback then?"

Remus nodded, and with a sigh Madam Pomfrey shooed him out of the curtains.

When Remus left Hermione to Pomfrey he sat down on one of the chairs around a bed and put his head in his hands.

Harry and the Weasley's moved closer and started to question him immediately.

He looked up at them and addressing them all said, "Look, all I know it that Hermione and Bill were found near each other. Bill was unconscious and Hermione was very weak and cut up pretty badly. Too me it seems as if they were both fighting Greyback and something happened to Bill and Hermione finished him or chased him away. I don't know if they will transform because it wasn't a full moon so we'll have to wait and see."

They all sat in silence for a few minutes before they were startled out of their thoughts by a scream coming from Hermione's bed. Harry and Ron jumped up and made to move closer to comfort her but Remus and Arthur put a hand on their shoulders stopping them. Remus said "There's nothing you can do to help her, Madam Pomfrey knows what she's doing."

Harry and Ron opened their mouths to protest but after a look from Arthur each fell silent.

-

Half an hour later Madam Pomfrey had done everything she could for Hermione and said it was now up to her, and that she needed rest. Bill was on the other side of the room across from her, sleeping fairly well. They both had been given a calming/sleeping draft.

Everyone had left the Hospital Wing except Ginny, to go get something to eat and check on the others. Ginny told them she'd find them immediately if either of them got worse or was in pain.

-

Hermione opened up her eyes awhile later, to see she was lying in the Hospital Wing, staring up at the ceiling. She moved up into a sitting position before looking around at the nearly empty wing. While she was looking around she spotted the top of a red head in the bed across from her. As she looked closer she noticed a pair of blue eyes staring intently at her. The person in question sat up also and patted the space next to them.

Hermione didn't have to be asked twice and got up before thinking. She was half way there before she doubled over from the pain that shot through her stomach and head, and had to grab at a chair that sat between the two beds to keep from falling.

Bill shot out of his bed faster than he should have and his head began to real but he pushed aside his discomfort and went to Hermione's side.

When he got to her she was sitting in the chair breathing deeply through her nose trying to get the pain to ease down enough to get back to her bed.

Bill bent down next to her and saw she was trying to keep from crying. He gently picked her up and even though he was still weak, carried her over to his bed and placed her down before climbing in beside her.

She turned in his arms and looked up at him while he got comfortable and said softly, "Hey."

Bill smiled down at her and said just as softly, "Hey yourself sleepyhead. I was wondering when you'd wake up."

Hermione smiled back and said "Sorry, but after saving your butt from the 'big bad wolf' I think I deserve a good rest. Don't you?"

Bill's eyes flashed with hurt and guilt and he looked away from her. Hermione saw that she had hurt him and lifted her hand up to his cheek and gently turned his face towards hers.

She smiled softly and said, "I don't blame you, Bill, it wasn't your fault. It was Greyback that did this not you. You couldn't have stopped him. I'm the headstrong one who thought she could take on a full grown, very pissed off, and enraged were-wolf. I choose to do that. You didn't make me."

Bill smiled weakly at that and spoke in a guilty voice, "Yes I know that but if I'd only been better and paying attention I could have done it with out you getting hurt in the process." He finished softly.

Hermione's eyes flashed as she listened to Bill beat himself down and after he'd stopped said, "Bill stop. I will not allow you to beat yourself up over what happened to me, it's not your fault! Now please, lets not argue, lets just enjoy each others company before the others come back." With that said she snuggled closer to him and let out a deep sigh.

Bill gently turned her over so her back was against his chest and pulled her soft body closer to his hard one. He drapped his arm over her stomach gently tracing the angry red lines that would slowly turn silver as they healed and kissed the one on her head.

They were almost asleep when Bill leaned up to her ear and whispered lovingly, "I love you Hermione, you and only you. Don't forget that. Ever."

Hermione smiled tiredly up at him and whispered back, "I love you too, Bill. Only you, don't you forget it."

Bill whispered back, "I won't, love. I won't."

-

Ginny got up to check on them before she went to get some dinner herself. She found Hermione in Bill's bed, and Bill with his arm around her stroking her stomach lazily. She heard them whispering and stepped closer to the door to hear better. She smiled as she heard Bill tell Hermione he loved her, and it only grew as Hermione returned the words. She stepped away from the door, glad her brother and friend were finally going to be happy, and just glad such a bad day could end on a happy note.

_-The End_

-

**Please read and review!**


End file.
